


Pick me up

by chucksnetflixaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Carrying, First Kiss, Hugs, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: Dean is wondering what it feels like to be carried bridal style. He does not know yet, but Cas might be able to help.





	

"I always wondered what that feels like." Dean mused. He was sitting at a park bench with Cas, waiting for Sam to get back from the coroner's office.  _Where did that come from?_   Dean wondered. Hopefully, Cas had not noticed.

"What?"

Damn. Dean sighed and nodded at the couple over by the tree. A young man had just picked up his girl and carried her to a blanket on the grass.

"Carrying someone in your arms? I thought you had done…"

Dean interrupted Cas. "It's called bridal style. And yeah, I've done that. I just never - ," he paused and took a deep breath. Cas would probably keep pressing the subject if he did not answer properly and for some reason he felt brave enough to say it. "…I just never was the one being picked up. Never met anyone strong enough."

Dean's face heated up when he realized what exactly he just might have implied. He was relieved when Cas still looked at the couple instead of him.

Thankfully, Sam returned before things could get even more awkward and they focused back on the case.

***

"Why is it called bridal style?" Cas asked out of the blue during dinner. All three of them were sitting at a booth in a small diner and enjoying their burgers (on rare occasions even Sam got one).

"What?" Sam asked distractedly.

"Today at the park we saw a man carrying a woman that way." Cas explained to Sam while Dean was glaring at his burger and willing his face not to get any hotter than it already felt.

Sam chuckled and dove right into the cultural meanings behind the expression. Dean wondered if there was anything Sam did not know about. Probably not.

***

They wrapped up the case within a couple of days and decided to head back to the bunker. Sam stayed in Kansas City for a couple of days to catch up with a very knowledgeable huntress. Apparently, she had a huge library she wanted to show Sam. Dean gave Sam a lopsided grin when he started talking about the library and told him to have fun with the librarian, not just with the books.

On the road back to Lebanon, Dean and Cas switched between comfortable silence and the weird topics Cas came up with. Dean enjoyed their conversations and indulged Cas in his interesting line of questioning life. Anything to help him understand humanity, Dean thought.

The latest change of topic startled him, though. Instead of random questions on baseball or rock music, Cas plunged into a theoretical discussion of carrying styles.

"I did some research. Apparently, being carried bridal style and carrying someone whose legs are wrapped around you, is very different. In the first position, you are very passive, you trust your partner to keep you safe and carry you. If you jump on someone and wrap your legs around their hips, it's a much more powerful position. Even if you're the one being carried. It says on the internet, you can kiss them, envelop their whole head with your body, put pressure on their hips, grind down on them - "

"I get the picture! Did not know there was so much thought behind that." Dean finally managed to interrupt Cas's clinical assessment. "Just thought it might feel nice," he mumbled under his breath.

Dean quickly changed the topic and was glad when Cas let his new found fascination with carrying styles go.

***

When they returned to the bunker, Dean had forgotten about their conversation (or at least he tried to very hard). Obviously, Cas had not. They left the bunker's garage and were about to enter the war room, when Cas swept Dean off his feet without warning and carried him to the desk in the middle of the room.

Bridal style.

Dean was startled and instinctively clung to Cas's neck. He felt weightless for a moment and relaxed momentarily.

It seemed to take no effort on Cas's part to carry him. His strength was mesmerizing. Cas was not even breathing hard. Dean noticed, that he was in fact staring at Cas and he scrambled to get back on the ground.

Cas let go of Dean and sat him down at one of the chairs in front of the table.

"What was that?" Dean finally managed. His voice was much higher than he would have liked. Also, his pulse much faster than strictly necessary when a friend carries you through the room.

"Did you like it?" Cas asked calmly. Probably, he was just curious how his experiment had turned out.

"Ye…," Dean tried, coughed, tried again. "Yeah, you are pretty strong. But why," he blushed, "why did you do that?"

"You said you have never tried because no one was strong enough. So, I thought I'd show you it can be done." Cas explained easily.

Dean nodded, still perplexed. "Thanks for the head's up."

Cas nodded, ever his calm self. "Now you only need to jump someone than you can compare these two kinds of being carried."

Dean blushed furiously. "What?" he croaked and finally looked up at Cas who was still standing in front of him.

"I don't mean you should jump me," Cas clarified.

_Is he blushing?_ Dean wondered.

"Although, you can if you want to try." Cas looked at Dean, then avoided his eyes.

Suddenly, the mood in the room shifted and Dean quickly got up. He wanted to hit the next bar. Now.

Since it was too late to head out again, he fled the room to get some beers from the kitchen. Cas sat down at the large table in the war room. He watched Dean emerge from the kitchen and hastily retreat to his room.

_Coward_. Dean berated himself.

***

Dean stared at the still unopened bottle of beer as if it held all the answers. Finally, he took a deep breath and got up from his bed. Cas was still sitting in the war room and watched Dean warily when he returned.

"I was wondering," Dean mumbled, "if there is anything you wanted to try. Carrying me… that was very… thoughtful of you and if I could help you out with anything…" Dean trailed off.

The tiniest smile crossed Cas's face but he quickly composed himself. He got up and approached Dean carefully.

"I always wondered what it would feel like to kiss," Cas answered outright.

"You have kissed before," Dean reminded him.

"I have never kissed you."

Cas's voice had dropped to a whisper and Dean audibly gulped. Cas was now standing right in front of him. He could feel his breath.

Dean slightly tilted his head and Cas leaned forward to kiss him tenderly.

At their first touch, Dean inhaled sharply. Cas stepped back and Dean quickly missed the warmth of his lips. Their gaze locked and Cas displayed the most serene yet vulnerable look in his eyes.

This time Dean closed the distance and their kiss quickly deepened. One kiss evolved to a series of kisses, frequently getting deeper and more passionate.

At some point Cas dropped his arms, previously tightly wrapped around Dean's back, and touched the back of Dean's thighs. Dean quickly got the idea and jumped Cas, wrapping his legs snugly around his hips. Never breaking their gaze.

The kisses kept coming. Cas still held Dean with unbelievable strength. When they finally slowed down, Cas carefully let go of Dean and hugged him close. For a long time, they stood in front of each other, their foreheads touching.

"Is carrying like this ok?" Cas finally asked.

Dean bubbled over with laughter and gazed at Cas affectionately.

"This is awesome, Cas. You can carry me any way you want. Maybe to my bedroom?" He smirked and winked at Cas.

Cas did not waste a moment, hoisted Dean up over his shoulders and carried him to the bedroom – fireman's style. Dean gasped but quickly found he liked the manhandling and Cas's pure power.

"Where did you learn that?" he laughed out loud and playfully patted Cas's bottom.

"The internet can be very educational, Dean."


End file.
